Boomer
"Why you takin' ma beans?"-Boomer Boomer Flowing Jojo is a main character in Townsville Heart. He is the son of Mr. Browne and the younger brother of Butch. He is the youngest child of the Jojo family. Main Facts Full Name=Boomer Flowing Jojo Nicknames= Boomie (by close friends) Boomie Bear (by Bubbles) Dumber Than The Dumbest (by Brick) Boom Boom (by Butch) Boo Hoo (by Buttercup) Gender=Male Date of Birth=August 23, 2001 Age= 6-10 (Season 1) 10-12 (Season 2) 12-14 (Season 3) Occupation= Supervillian (Formerly) 8th Grade Student at Townsville Heart Middle School Eye Color=Blue Hair Color=Blond Family= Brick and Butch (Brothers) Professor Utonium (Foster Father) Mrs. Margaret Keane (Foster Mother) Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (Foster Sisters) Bubbles, Paris, Oliver, Brat, and Bash (Counterparts) Mr. Browne (Father) Romances= Bubbles (Crush) Brick (Gay Crush) Friends= Brick, Bubbles, Blossom, Butch, and Buttercup (Close Friends) Enemies=Blossom and Butch (Sometimes Dislikes) Personality Boomer is funny, random, and quirky. He is a really funny boy, random, crazy, awkward, sometimes disgusting, clumsy, honorable, silly, and a bit of a goofball. He is wise at times, but is mostly seen to be rather stupid and ignorant. He is mostly in his 'own little world'. He also seems to be easy going sometimes, but he can also be sensitive. He is brutally honest whether his friends ask him for his opinion or not. He also never breaks a promise. In many moments, especially in Season 1, he was very wacky and slow to understand things. From Season 2 onward, he has seemed to have matured and gotten smarter. Appearance Boomer has short, blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and light olive skin. He is always seen smiling or crying. He dresses in a weird and creative way. His clothes are very crazy combined and colorful with different random patterns. He usually wears normal shoes, but on occasion, he's seen wearing clown shoes. He wears suspenders, too. He seems to dress a bit more mature from Season 2 onward. Quotes "Sup." "If you think about it, not having a surprise is a surprise." "Thanks, buddy." "And cut!" "I'm Boomer...just Boomer." "You wanna know what my dad said to me? BOOMER! STOP TEXTING THE DOG!" "Yeah, that look says a lot of words I can't put in the movie, it's a family film." "Sweetie, the adults are talking." "Magic shock finger. Me likey." "I told you I could keep a secret. Ha!" "Without love, what's the point of any of this?" "No, not the hair!" "What up!?" "Ooh, purple!" "Betrayal!" Trivia * He shares an addiction to chocolate with Austin. * Boomer is called "Boomaster" (a pun on 'disaster'). * Boomer says he's persuasive. * Boomer likes to think of gingerbread men as his family. * Boomer has over 500 shirts with weird sayings on them. * Boomer has tried to break a few world records, but to no avail. * In turn, he once gave himself a brain freeze thinking there was a record for that when there wasn't. * He also isn't good at staring contests, and even admitted this to himself. * He is a very good chef. Austin considers him to have "mad cooking skills". * He has a knack for spicy foods. * Boomer tends to be obsessed with things, such as deep-frying random things, large props, Cha Cha Chicken Pot Pie, egg salad, fondue, and zombie romance movies. * Ever since he was a kid, whenever Austin was in trouble, he would always give him his pants even if there was no need to do that. * At times, he can be smart. * He can spin a basketball on a single finger for a long time. * He can tap-dance. * He has a starfish phone in his bedroom. * He has a Tweeter account. * He considers himself a great director, because he knows how to play with people's emotions. * Boomer has sensitive elbows. * When he knows something, but isn't telling, he says "uh" five times. * He thinks zebras are fake, and has told Austin they aren't real. * He has a large TV in his basement. * He not only loves romance movies, but he also cries during hem. * He hates the sound of megaphone police sirens. * He knows the Heimlich maneuver. * He sings badly. * He doesn't know what a meerkat is. * He has a dog, who he texts. * He doesn't know the order of the alphabet. * Boomer is found to like cereal. * He believes in Santa Claus. * He thinks that fat suits are cool. * He has a #1 t-shirt. * He can play the saxophone. * He can frost a cake very well. * His and Austin's favorite comic book is "The Galactic Adventures of the Electric Avengers." * He has an aunt who just got out of prison. * Despite him making wedding cakes very well, Boomer can't seem to make breakfast very well. * Boomer is bad at keeping secrets, but good at keeping others. * Boomer is known as a not very bright person. * He likes purple. * He likes to scare the heck out of Austin.